Proper Restaurant Etiquette
by TalksToSelf
Summary: Horitsuba-verse. Fay-Sensei and Kurogane-sensei are out for a meal together anyway long story short somehow Fay ended up under the table so...


A/n: Wewt one shot.

Kurogane grumbled. He'd never liked dressing up, it just wasn't his sort of thing. Being a PE teacher he'd always been more comfortable in loose pants and no shirt (or a T-shirt at work). Now here he was fiddling with his fitted shirt cuffs as he headed into a restaurant. Sure enough his date/boyfriend/lover was already there, sat at a table toward the back.  
"Remind me." Kurogane muttered. "Why we can't have dinner at home?"  
"Because Kuro-myuu it's nice to go out sometimes." Fay chirped, brushing his hair back. Given that Fay was a science teacher he was used to looking smart; however he looked a damn sight more casual right now than Kurogane. With a loose blue shirt, two open buttons and black pants Fay somehow managed to look calm and collected whereas buttoned to the neck in his pressed white shirt and tight black trousers Kurogane just looked out of place and uncomfortable. Fay sat comfortably, leaned back and relax as Kurogane took his seat he could have been mistaken for an ironing board he'd gone so rigid.

"And anyway we can't exactly be together-together at school." Fay said rationally, though neither of them had ever actually made the enquiry Kurogane was fairly certain teacher/teacher relationships were frowned upon, if not by the faculty then surely by the students. Fay had agreed with a half a smirk.  
"Yeah yeah." Kurogane muttered, picking up the menu and hiding behind it, as Fay was trying to make eye contact.  
"I never understood." Fay started, picking up a fork and twirling it, "Why posh restaurants give you more than one fork." He mused, glad they'd chosen a western style restaurant and not one that used chopsticks. Kurogane froze, over Fay's shoulder he saw something that made his blood run cold. Entering the building was a beautiful woman with flowing black hair and a body to die for. His boss. "Maybe it's in case you drop one." Fay mumbled, and promptly dropped his fork. He chuckled to himself before darting under the table to pick it up.

Yuko approached.  
"Dining alone, Kurogane-sensei?" She asked coolly. Fay seemed to take the hint and stayed under the table, he was lucky the fancy green table cloths draped to the floor on the two sides where there were no chairs, so he was fully shielded. Hopefully Yuko would leave in a few moments. The hair on the back of Kurogane's neck prickled.  
"Yes." He said bluntly.  
"Is that so, in which case you WON'T mind if I join you." She said mischievously, her red eyes glinting. Kurogane stared back at her with an intense dislike trying to gauge whether she was fucking with him. Yuko smiled, and didn't wait for an answer, she swept herself into Fay's seat. Fay blushed as Yuko was wearing quite a short dress, and he could see far too much of his employers thighs than seemed appropriate, so her turned, now facing Kurogane's knees instead. "We should order!" Yuko chirped.

Fay silently laughed listening to Kurogane's failing attempt at conversation, ('nice weather we're having'/'hm'/'I'm considering giving you a pay cut'/'yeah whatever') but soon grew bored. The food was delivered above him and he could smell the enticing aromas of food. Unfortunately they were against a wall on one side so there was absolutely no way he could escape and just 'happen upon' them without being seen. Sulkily he played with his fork.  
"So." Yuko chirped. "Do you often eat alone?" Kurogane shrugged. "What I mean to say, Kurogane-sensei, is are you single?" She asked smoothly. Fay began tying Kurogane's shoe laces together for his own amusement.  
"Are you coming onto me?" Kurogane asked, worriedly.  
"Not in the slightest." Yuko had a sing song tone in her voice. "I was just wondering if perhaps you had a life partner who cooked for you." Something about the way her tone changed at 'life partner' gave Kurogane the nasty impression that Yuko knew more than they had let on. Yuko gasped suddenly. "Could it be you were meant to meet someone tonight?" She grinned like a cat. "Have you been stood up, perhaps?"  
"I haven't."

Fay watched Kurogane cross and uncross his legs repeatedly out of nervous habit, he was obviously uncomfortable in Yuko's presence and Fay felt almost sorry for him. Almost. Then a wicked idea struck him, and he was unable to hide the smirk on his face. Fay placed his hands on Kurogane's knees to still them.  
"I wonder…" Yuko said coolly. "About the other faculty. Where are they tonight as we dine?" Kurogane shrugged, trying to ignore Fay's hands which were slowly rubbing up and down Kurogane's upper legs. Kurogane kicked out to try have Fay stop it. "Kamui-sensei?" She mused. "Sola-sensei?" She added. "Fay-sensei?" Kurogane growled. Fay had apparently been undeterred by Kurogane's poorly aimed kick, and was now scraping his nails along Kurogane's thighs.

Fay stopped focusing on what the two on the table above were saying, instead focusing on the task at hand, he kissed along Kurogane's trouser legs, before moving upwards, placing delicate fleeting kisses over his lover's thighs and crotch. He felt Kurogane shiver at this point.  
"Are you cold?" Yuko queried. Fay smirked.  
"A little." Kurogane murmured. "Sick." He said decisively. "I'm sick. I ought to go home."  
"Nonsense Kurogane-sensei, finish your meal first." Yuko said batting her hand in dismissal. Kurogane felt like a naughty student held in place by her gaze. Kurogane tried not to yell out in protest as he felt Fay's nimble fingers fiddling with the catch above his zipper.

Fay was careful to be quiet as he unzipped Kurogane's pants, even carefuller as he freed Kurogane's straining erection. Kurogane felt exposed.  
"You are looking so flushed Kurogane-sensei!" Chuckled Yuko. "The look of love!"  
"Shut up." Kurogane grumbled. Fay circled his thumb and finger together in a ring and began rubbing Kurogane to full mast which was slightly more difficult than usual given Kurogane was obviously mentally a million miles away.  
"Is it possible that even the stone hearted Kurogane has found love?"  
"I said shut up." Kurogane warned, sounding unimpressed with the turn of the conversation, he tried to eat his food and ignore Yuko across from him and Fay below him, a damned hard task when Yuko was wattling on about red strings and the such and Fay… well.

Fay had succeeded in stiffening Kurogane's erection to full point, so took the opportunity to divert his hands to Kurogane's thighs, bracing him as he lowered his head and ran his tongue along Kurogane's tip. Kurogane slammed his fist into the table. Yuko raised an eyebrow.  
"Ayah… you've always had such a temper." Yuko scolded sipping at her wine elegantly. "Why not have a drink? Calm yourself down?" She asked. He glared.  
"No thank you." He said stiffly with gritted teeth. He had to grit his teeth because Fay was now treating his cock as though it was a lollipop, licking eagerly over and around the head, with his hands roaming over Kurogane's still clothed thighs.  
"You do look strange." Yuko chuckled. Fay grinned, hoping he could make Kurogane look stranger, and took the swollen reddish-purple bulb into his mouth, sucking gently. Kurogane tried to pour himself a glass of water to calm his nerves but only succeeded in spilling it. He could not focus on everyday tasks while getting a blow job underneath the table. Worse still Yuko was obviously suspicious even if she didn't say anything.

"Do you have a lesson plan for next week?" Yuko asked.  
"Yes." Kurogane said, thankful to have the subject diverted. "The girls will be doing volleyball and the boys will be doing basketball." He said, and cursed his voice, it had gone up at least an octave. Fay was really going to town, under the table Kurogane could feel Fay's mouth wrapped around him tightly, feel Fay's head bobbing up and down, and he tried his very hardest not to moan as he felt the weeping tip of his dick brush the back of Fay's throat.  
"Slightly ironic that the twins enjoy basketball so much when they're among the shortest boys in the class. Certainly shorter than Doumeki-kun or Watanuki-kun." Kurogane shrugged  
"It's all about… _effort_." He said, slowly lowering the hand that faced the wall and sliding it under the table. He felt his way to the back of Fay's head and threaded his fingers into the blond hair he could not see. Kurogane could obviously not thrust his hips, so Fay so no issue with Kurogane pulling and pushing his head back and forth as he approached his climax.

Fay knew he had to time it right, if he was sucking the end of Kurogane's cock when he came, there was likely to be spillage onto his shirt, but if he was deep throating when Kurogane decided to cum, he was likely to get some on Kurogane's pants. It had to be timed correctly. So lazily running his tongue along the underside, with the tip against his soft pallet seemed about right. Kurogane closed his eyes.  
"Are you tired?" Yuko asked. Kurogane couldn't speak, he only shook his head. Fay sucked harder, keeping himself at a careful midway and Kurogane felt his balls draw up closer to his body. He knew he was close, a knot in his abdomen was unravelling.

He couldn't orgasm in public. He clenched his teeth trying to prevent the inevitable.  
"Well, it's getting late and I've finished even if you've barely touched yours." Yuko said. Kurogane breathed a half a sigh of relief. "I guess I'll see you on Monday, Kurogane-sensei?" Kurogane's volume control failed as a gasp escaped his lips, Fay had suddenly darted forward, taking the whole length into his mouth, he made a quick swallowing motion and pulled back settling at half way down Kurogane's shaft as he came, thick salty cum sliding down his throat as Yuko slid her coat on. Kurogane came around from his orgasm, he was aware he was shaking slightly, and the hand that was on the table was clenched tightly in the tablecloth. His cheeks were flushed and he was sweating. He felt Fay carefully clean the last of the spilled semen with his pointy little tongue, before delicately putting him back in his pants, and zipping them up.

"Goodbye Kurogane-sensei." Yuko said, standing up and as she left she added. "Goodbye Fay-sensei."

A/n: The moral of the story is that Yuko knows everything. Ever. Reviews are nice.


End file.
